Sobre nosotros
Wikia tiene 140 millones de fans y está catalogada dentro de las Top 20 Páginas por Quantcast.Nosotros operamos la red de contenido publicado en colaboración en la web más grande del mundo. Wikia es el hogar de más de 400,000 comunidades para fans, por fans. A menudo se nos cita como la mejor fuente de información precisa, dinámica, y fresca creada por fans que abarca prácticamente todos los aspectos de la cultura popular: juegos de consola y móviles, programas de TV por cable y streaming, festivales de música, grandes franquicias de películas, grandes eventos deportivos, lanzamientos anticipados de libros, tendencias de moda y DIY, recetas de comida y bebida, y acontecimientos actuales a escala internacional. La base de fans de Wikia continúa alimentando un crecimiento consistente con más de 2 billones de revisiones mensuales de páginas globales en más de 200 idiomas - más de 40% del tráfico proviene exclusivamente de visitas móviles. Los fans encuentran sus fandoms favoritos a través de siete hubs distintos y detectables. *Juegos *Películas *TV *Cómics *Música *Libros *Estilo de vida Ya sea que los fans estén buscando lo último sobre el juego de Dragon Age, añadiendo detalles a la historia familiar de Harry Potter, o buscando la receta del perfecto cóctel de verano, Wikia proporciona un entorno para que todos los tipos de superfan sean originales y empoderen su presencia social a través de una comunidad creativa y colaborativa. Nuestra Misión Desatar el poder del conocimiento como influencia. Wikia provee una plataforma de publicación colaborativa confiable y personalizable en la que todo el mundo – en realidad, todo el mundo- puede buscar una crónica completa de lo que conocen y aman sobre temas que van desde juegos de video, películas, TV, y libros, hasta carros, cocina, artesanía, educación, y viajes. Haciendo esto, potenciamos a los expertos y satisfacemos a los curiosos. Activar la creatividad personal y colectiva. Nuestras comunidades se reúnen bajo su propia iniciativa y habitan como destinos de entretenimiento que viven y respiran–interconectadas a través de un deseo compartido de crear, colaborar, aprender, e informar. Cuanto más aprendas, más puedes compartir. Esa atracción magnética generada orgánicamente por nuestros fans es contagiosa e inspiradora. Distribuir contenido rico y original. La colaboración es lo que hace que el contenido de Wikia sea único. Nuestro sitio cuenta con una poderosa herramienta de búsqueda y herramientas de mantenimiento complementarias para vídeos, fotos, textos, concursos, y más. Los colaboradores y lectores de Wikia vuelven una y otra vez por información real y útil –realizando visitas en promedio 4.8 veces por mes para consumir en promedio ocho páginas en cada visita. Nuestra historia Nuestra Historia En el 2006, Wikia, Inc. fue creada de las mentes de Angela Beesley y Jimmy Wales, el creador de la enciclopedia gratuita en línea y de libre acceso Wikipedia. Jimmy y Angela se dieron cuenta de que podían usar su tecnología MediaWiki para apoyar la alta demanda en temas de la cultura popular como videojuegos, películas, libros, cómics, música, TV, y temas de estilo de vida incluyendo deportes, comida/bebida, viajes, y más. Predominando como su propia plataforma de negocios para la publicación colaborativa de medios desde entonces, Wikia tiene más de 200 empleados en todo el mundo y tiene su sede central en San Francisco, con oficinas en Nueva York, Los Ángeles, Chicago, Colonia, Tokio, y Poznan, Polonia. Infinita e interconectada Como el universo social para fans, por fans, nosotros representamos el potencial infinito de la colaboración. El contenido y el fandom están interconectados, entrelazados a través de una búsqueda común y dedicación. Nuestra red de comunidades es amplia, fresca y dinámica, pero operamos como una sola. left|link= En Wikia lo primero es la comunidad, pero si eres curioso, conoce a nuestro equipo ejecutivo: El Director Ejecutivo de Wikia, Craig Palmer lidera la mayor red colaborativa de publicación de contenido de entretenimiento, videojuegos, y estilo de vida de Internet hacia su próxima fase, con un énfasis en la expansión de procesos eficientes y la rápida ampliación de la comunidad de Wikia, el alcance del marketing, y la ganancia. Craig tiene más de 25 años de experiencia en la industria, liderando diversas compañías hacia el éxito. Recientemente fue el Presidente y Presidente Ejecutivo de Gracenote, una empresa digital pionera cuyo contenido y tecnología se incluyen en casi todas las principales marcas digitales. Durante los ocho años de liderazgo de Craig, Gracenote disfrutó de un asombroso crecimiento en ganancias, crecimiento de los empleados, difusión internacional, y dejó huella en la industria. La compañía fue adquirida por Sony en 2008 por $260 millones. Antes de Gracenote, Craig ayudó a liderar Aspect Development, una compañía líder del mercado de supply chain management, a través de una oferta pública de venta y su posterior venta por más de $9 billones en el 2000 –en ese momento, la mayor venta de software de la historia. ---- thumb|331px||link=|Walker Jacobs Director de Operaciones Walker Jacobs es el Director de Operaciones de Wikia, habiendo servido en posiciones de liderazgo en una amplia gama de compañías de medios, incluyendo Thomson Reuters, Turner Broadcasting y Clear Channel Outdoor. Walker tiene amplia experiencia en medios digitales, tecnología y publicidad, así como medios de comunicación deportivos y ventas de patrocinio. Su enfoque en Wikia abarca liderazgo en ventas, dirección general y estrategia, marketing, operaciones, desarrollo de negocios y licencias. ---- thumb|331px||link=|Ken Munekata Presidente de Wikia Japan Ken pasó casi 30 años en Sony, donde pasó la mayor parte de su carrera profesional en Sony Pictures lanzando nuevas empresas de TV por pago en todo el mundo, y más tarde, como jefe de Sony Pictures en Japón, fue responsable de supervisar toda la gama de actividades incluyendo largometrajes, videos, licencias de TV, televisión de paga y producción local. Anteriormente fue jefe de BBC Worldwide en Japón, donde ayudó a expandir el negocio de licencias de programas de TV a la publicación de videos, la distribución de programas de Pantalla Gigante y Orbi, el primer centro de entretenimiento a nivel mundial basado en la localización con tecnología Sega. ---- thumb|331px||link=|Owen Adams Vicepresidente Senior de Producto Owen Adams es el Vicepresidente Senior de Producto de Wikia. En su rol, Owen y su equipo, definen y ejecutan una visión de producto que permite que las bases de fans más influyentes en la web se conecten y colaboren en torno a los temas que más les apasionan, a menudo en asociación con marcas oficiales y cada vez más para la distribución a los móviles. Antes de unirse a Wikia, Owen condujo la experiencia del usuario y el descubrimiento productos en BitTorrent. Construyó un equipo y definió la estrategia para la excelencia de la experiencia del usuario a través de una línea de productos que sirven a más de 170 millones de usuarios activos al mes. Owen también fue responsable de explorar nuevos productos para apalancar la tecnología de BitTorrent y proveer formas más eficientes para que las personas se comprometan con el contenido en la Red. Anteriormente en su carrera, Owen condujo la gestión de productos de experiencia del usuario para Kodak Gallery (antiguamente Ofoto), ayudando a liderar un cambio que resultó en una venta a Shutterfly. Owen inició su carrera en Intuit, sosteniendo varios roles en la gestión de productos, operaciones y experiencia del usuario. ---- thumb|331px||link=|William Schulze Vicepresidente Senior de Desarrollo de Negocios William A. Schulze ("- was-" o "Bill") es el Vicepresidente Senior de Desarrollo de Negocios y administra el grupo de desarrollo de negocios a nivel mundial de Wikia. El desarrollo de negocios en Wikia se centra en la concesión de licencias de entrada de tecnología, contenido e información de terceros. El grupo también negocia licencias de salida de APIs de Wiki que permiten que terceros integren datos de Wikia en sus aplicaciones y servicios. Además, el grupo supervisa el desarrollo corporativo, legal y funciones de fusiones y adquisiciones de Wikia. "-was-" tiene una rica y variada carrera en tecnología de software, habiendo ocupado una variedad de posiciones de gestión en ingeniería, gestión de productos, producción de contenidos y desarrollo de negocios. Fue un empleado temprano en Macromedia (adquirida por Adobe) en la década de 1990, él también ha trabajado para un número de empresas de tecnología líderes del área de la bahía incluyendo Autodesk, Apple (Kaleida Labs), ION y más recientemente en Gracenote, donde dirigió sus esfuerzos de desarrollo de negocios a nivel mundial desde el 2007 hasta el 2012. ---- thumb|331px||link=|Bud Austin Director de finanzas Bud es responsable de supervisar los asuntos financieros de Wikia, incluyendo el establecimiento de políticas y procedimientos para estimular el crecimiento escalable, la gestión de informes financieros y ayudar al equipo de gestión en el establecimiento de objetivos y metas estratégicas. En Kranz & Associates, Bud gestionó y dirigió los asuntos financieros y administrativos de muchas empresas de tecnología en su primera etapa, desde financiación inicial hasta la Oferta Pública Inicial. En los últimos 15 años, él ha ayudado a recaudar más de $ 100 millones en capital para muchos negocios de start-up , incluyendo Preview Systems, Gracenote, Hyperic Corporation, SocialText, Inc. y Yelp.com. publicidad Prensa/Últimas noticias How Wookieepedia Conquered Star Wars Fandom Deciembre 2015 About.com Inside the Star Wars stoked business of Wikias Wookieepedia Abril 2015 Forbes Wikia Taps Former Turner Digital Sales Exec as COO Marzo 2015 The Wall Street Journal Disney’s Maker Studios and Wikia Collaborate to Create “Year in Fandom” Series Noviembre 2014 Re/code Wikia's Fantasy Food Truck at New York Comic Con Octubre 2014 Business Insider Wikia Brings Game of Thrones Stars to Superfans at New York Comic Con Octubre 2014 Emertainment Monthly 2K and Wikia come together with Fan Studio Partnership to Launch Civilization: Beyond Earth Agosto 2014 Wikia Continues Global Expansion with 15 million in D-Round Funding Agosto 2014 TechCrunch VentureBeat Roddenberry and Wikia Celebrate Star Trek 50th Anniversary Julio 2014 Comic-con Choo-choo, Fans Hop Aboard Exclusive Train Trip to Pop Fest Julio 2014 Wikia Debuts New Interactive, Embeddable Maps Julio 2014 - Wired, The Next Web Which Type of Wikia Superfan Are You? Fan girl, Gen-Z or pop classic Junio 2014 - AdWeek Sony to integrate Wikia content into entertainment apps Mayo 2014 Para consultas de prensa, mandar un email a Rachel Carr. Inversores Amazon.com Inc. Bessemer Venture Partners Institutional Venture Partners Inversores ángeles Socios Localización y contacto Nuestra oficina de San Francisco se ubica en: 360 3rd Street, Suite 750 San Francisco, CA 94107 Para contactar a un miembro del staff de Wikia, por favor usar la .